PSR Albaniaball
Albaniaball|ended = 1992|image = TGC-PSRAlbania.png|caption = I WILL NEVER SAY SHQIP! I WILL SAY FOREVER HIP HIP HOXHA! REMOVE CAPITALISTS, REMOVE REVISIONISTS, REMOVE WESTERNIZATION!|government = Hoxhaist one-party totalitarian dictatorship (1946-1990) Unitary parliamentary republic (1990-1992)|personality = Anti-revisionist, Hoxhaist, Bunker lover, control freak, anti-western, Stalinist, Isolated, Evil, North Korea style like communism dude.|language = Albanian|type = Albanian|capital = Tiranaball|affiliation = Warsaw Pactball (until 1968)|religion = Hoxhaism(Official cult of personality) State Atheism (hates every Religion especially Kebabism).|friends = Soviet Unionball (pre-1968) Chinaball (before 1978) Yugoslaviaball (Mostly) SR Romaniaball (Mostly)|enemies = Soviet Unionball (after 1968) Chinaball (after 1978) USAball Islam UKball Italyball Yugoslaviaball (sometimes) SR Romaniaball (Sometimes) TRAITORS!|likes = Bunkers,Enver Hoxha,Isolationism,Anti-revisionist communism,Joseph Stalin,Albanian nationalism,Skanderberg,SR Romaniaball,Albaniasm,Atheism.|hates = Chinaball,Sovietball,Religions,ISLAM(The religion that I hate the most),Capitalism,REVISIONIST communism,Western culture,USAball,Internationalism,Kanun,Nikita Kruschev.|predecessor = Albanian Kingdomball (1943-1944)|intospace = I don't need space.|bork = Hoxha, Hoxha|food = I have my own food.|status = Turned Capitalist and democratic.|notes = I will never say shqip shqip,I will be literate forever and go Hoxha Hoxha!}}People's Socialist Republic of Albaniaball was a Soviet puppet state which ended up almost as isolated like North Koreaball. He actually ended up more being like the Mongol Empire because he hated every Religion but Islam even more but also tried to bring an mixture of Mongol Empire and Skenderbeg. History Albaniaball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Illyriaball, SPQRball, Slavsball, Byzantine Empireball, Ottoman Empireball and Kingdom of Italyball. He became independent actually one of Soviet Unionball's sattelites as a socialist state, but in 1968, PSR Albaniaball fell out with Soviet Unionball and allied himself with Chinaball during the Sino-Soviet Split, but once again he fell out with Chinaball making him feel isolated and sad.To cure this he builds bunkers to defend his clay from "invaders" which ended up being useless and wrecked the economy. He was also the first atheist state in the world. Communism eventually falled and collapsed in late 1990 and he transitioned to capitalism, but corruption ran rampant, living standards didn't rise, and the country was still in the same hellish position like it was before and soon fell into civil war by 1997. Relations Friends * SR Romaniaball - BFF, you are of likings me and you refused to participate at the invasion of Czechoslovakia by that KHRUSHCHEV bastard! Greetings Ceauşescu.BUT STOP BEING FRIEND WITH THAT DAMN REVISIONIST! AND STUPID BURGER! * North Koreaball - Like me but in Asia Neutral * Yugoslaviaball - Step brother who is of that kinda don't like me. But eh, I'm indifferent to him now. But Kosovo is mine! Enemies * Warsaw Pactball- Used to be part of the organization, UNTIL I FOUND OUT YUO ARE HOME TO REVISIONIST PIGS(AKA TRAITORS)!!! REMOVE WARSAW PACT!!! YUO CAPITALIST PEACEMAKER!!! * Chinaball - I loved you, but then I found out you are a Capitalist PIG! Yuo were friend u traitor! * USAball - FASCIST IMPERIALIST PIG, yuo try to destroy great land of SHQIP SHQIP HOXA! * UKball - SHOO YOU CAPITALIST IMPERIALIST PIG and WAR MONGERER! * TRAITORS! - YOU ARE REVISIONIST TRAITOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRSSSSSS! REMOVE REVISIONIST FROM THE PREMISES!!! * Soviet Unionball - My "dad" is of TRAITOR! YOU ARE A FUCKING REVISIONIST TRAITOR! REMOVE KRUSHCHEV! WE USED TO BE FRIENDS UNDER STALIN'S REGIME! ** : Dude,listen. SHUT UP! * Albaniaball - Son who claims "albanianist" not Islam is his religion. He's kept my ideas alive but he also kept my "hat" Kosovoball with in, I MEAN Supplies. But at the same time, he is a capitalist pig...MEANING YOU ARE A DISGRACE! *Kanun - THIS LAW IS THE MOST BULLSHITIEST AND THE MOST PRIMITIVE LAW I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I HOPE THIS GJAKMARRJA WILL BE PUNISHIBLE BY DEATH! * Italyball - NEVER FORGET 168BC,1368 (for a short time) AND 1939 WHEN I WAS A CHRISTIAN PUPPY OF YOURS! AND STOP ACCEPTING REFUGEES WHO WANT TO FLEE THE GREAT SHQIP HOXHA FATHERLAND AND SPYING ON MY GOVERNEMNT! REMOVE PIZZA,PASTA AND RAVIOLLI!!! YOU ARE A FUCKING FASCIST!!! ** Italyball : OI MI DIO! You are such a clueless Looney. You are a lonely,lunatic,totalitarian and a hypocrite idiot who likes torturing people. REMOVE you and your catsos and figas! Freedom for your people,not you and your dumbass allies. Gallery Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png zh:阿爾巴尼亞社會主義人民共和國球 Category:Balkans Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Dictatorship Category:Atheist Category:Burger Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Satellite States